Dragon Mysteries Neo
by dragosaurus
Summary: After coming back in his new life, Geno continues to help Negi. But what would happen to this half dragon-raptor with 31 students, most who look like snacks, and some who view you as anything and everything but a teacher's assistant?
1. 100 Days of Monsters Box

**Please read Dragon Mysteries if you have not already first. And pardon my spelling, grammar, and possible OOCness. I hate how long it takes to do something so short.**

**X_X_X_X**

"_Same as usual."_, Geno Soridae thinks to himself watching Negi Springfield hopelessly try to calm the class of teenage girls. "We passed again!" The majority of them cheer and frolic like little animals. The half-dragon assistant teacher rolls his eyes and huffs. _"Honestly, it's not too hard to pass exams. Although with this class, I wouldn't be surprised if they failed." _He starts to get up after he sees some students throw Negi into the air. "Help Me!".

"All right, that's enough." He grabs him by the head and sets him down. "Now even though you managed to succeed in the final exams, you still have a week of school left. Which also means a week of learning, so sit yourselves down a-"

_Riiiiing _

"Class is over!" a flood of young females fly out the room in a hurry and rampage. Geno puts his head down on a desk, making a loud banging sound, and sighs, "I'm not cut out for this." He feels a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't need to look at who it is. "It's okay," Chao says patting him, "School is boring anyways."

"Then why do you still attend, brainiac?" She thinks for a bit, "Ooh, good question...I should drop out!" Negi hears them and comes over right away. "Eh? Why, Chao-san? Everyone enjoys your company here." She smiles and responds, "Maybe, but maybe they just enjoy my cooking and test scores." Negi shakes his head and she pats him, "Kidding, ne."

"Well in the meantime, I gotta go get something to eat." Geno slings his bag over his shoulder and walks out. Chao follows him until they're outside. "Heading to the lab?" She nods and takes out a notepad and points to the seventh or so item on the list. "I'm gonna be working on this for the week."

"A Mind Reader, huh?" He reads. "Yup, it displays what a person is thinking on a little screen. I'm halfway done." He looks to the side and catches a sparrow flying by. "Not planning on using it on me, are ya?" He asks her, already swallowing the bird. "Of course I am." She giggles and he coughs out feathers.

"GENO-SENSEI! WE GOT A PROBLEM" Kazumi shouts running towards them. The two stare as she passes by and grabs Chao's arm. "What?" He calls to Kazumi who reaches the steps of the school. "Look behind you, smart one!" Chao calls out. He does and sees a huge, bulking monster charging straight at him. It moves on four muscled legs, each with five huge claws. It's neck and head are short while the tail is most of it's length. Like a giant Lion Bull so to speak. Once it sees him, it stops and ferociously growls as angered by his presence.

"I don't believe it." Geno Soridae stares at the thirty foot monster before him. It roars and paws the ground ready to attack. "How did this happen!" He shouts over at the two behind him. Chao and Kazumi are standing there awkwardly. "Sorry!" Kazumi shouts back. He grunts and faces the behemoth.

"Just wait until I get a hold of you." He mutters. The beast suddenly heads for him and he jumps to the side. The monster's tail whips frantically as it runs and barely misses him. Then he turns into his dragon form, digs his killing claws into the ground, and readies his laser cannon. The beast turns around to attack again but in this time, Geno releases the laser and blows the monster's head off.

"Oooohh!", Kazumi yells,"Gross as heck!" She watches the blood flow out and the body dissolves into the air. Her assistant teacher, now human again, walks up to them "You better have a good explanation here."

"Uh...well, " Kazumi stutters, "I was sort of, um, snooping around your bag and found this box and when I opened it, a flash appeared and that thing came out?" He puts his hand in front of his face and groans. "Tell me what the box looked like."

"It was about the size of a jewelery box, but square, and was black with white metal fixtures." He sighs in relief and pats her head. "Satin curse me." He heads towards the dorms and the two follow. "What's so special about the box?" Chao asks reluctantly.

"It's a stupid magical tool used for training. When I was in my third...no, fourth lifetime, I used it to work up my skills. It's ability is to make a monster from within that box to appear within 10 miles of the it. The deal is you have to defeat it and the next day, another monster comes out and so on. It's got about 100 in total and won't stop until they're all caught. Some of em are just annoying."

"Wow. That is stupid." Kazumi says. When they get to Chao and Geno's room, he goes to the box and puts it in his bag. "Well the one for today is done right? So let's not worry about it." Chao says cheerfully.

"Sure. I'll just have to look for and kill monsters for the next 100 days. Yeah, I shouldn't worry about that at all." He says sarcastically. She just smiles and Kazumi heads out. "Well I gotta go and meet with Negi-sensei." She is about to leave when Geno calls out. "Hold it!" She freezes and he gets up.

"Not taking what's not yours out of here are you?" She shakes her head with a face that is almost hard to determine. "Up on the wall." She groans and goes to the wall and presses her arms on it. "Pockets empty." She clears them out and he pulls a metal detector from the bag. He scans both sides and seems to be clean. "What are you, Mall Cop?" She smirks. He grunts and puts the item away.

"One more thing." He pushes her to the wall and feels for anything that could have been taken. Sleeves, socks, shoes, skirt... "Hey, don't get touchy." She teases and he spots a tiny disruption in her shirt. "Aha!" He puts his hand down her collar and feels the item she tried to take. "You no good little spy."

At that moment, Raiga steps in with a package in his hands. "Hey Geno I was wondering if you wanted these Alaskan Salmon I just go-" He drops the fish when he sees the dragon-half with his hand inside Kazumi's shirt.

"Uh...This isn't..." Kazumi tries to explain, but fails to get the words out.

"You son of a JERK!" Raiga pulls out his sword and bonks Geno right on the head. "Tch. Just what I need." He pulls his hand up and shows him the capsule of pills Kazumi was trying to smuggle and mouths the word 'thief'. Raiga then apologizes and helps him up.

"Sorry about that. Didn't know...". "It's all right. I'll just kill you later." The two smile and Raiga leaves with Kazumi. A minute later he comes back in. "Did you want the-". "Yeah, yeah. Thanks." He nods and finally leaves. Geno puts the fish in the fridge and Chao looks at the case of pills. "What's that?" Chao asks.

"It's something that makes the user fall asleep. Basically a sleeping drug. Takes a while for the effect, but you sleep like a tree when it does. Lord knows what she'll do with these." He puts them in his pocket and goes to the center table. "Well you have fun here. I'm going to the lab." She waves and hurries out the door. He just pulls out a stack of papers from a folder.

"Grading papers. I expected my life to be so much better. Oh well. This is different in a way." He goes through the papers one by one and occasionally makes remarks. "Let's see, Lingshen is 100% as always. And the Baka Rangers are still less than half of half. That's gotta change." He continues to score each one and finishes in an hour "Hm, how to make five idiots into five more than just idiots." He thinks about it for a while and then falls to the floor.

"Eh, i'll come up with something." He looks to the side and sees his bag. Pulling it closer, he lets his hand search around until he touches something prickly. Grinning, he pulls out his hand and a spiky metal ball is in it. "Heh, i'll just pay Kouhei a visit and have a little fun." He opens the door, looking at the clock before leaving.

7:30

Okay, so Lingshen should be back in another hour. He goes to Kouhei's room a.k.a Zazie's too. He opens without knocking and sees the two looking at each other in silence and stillness. "Staring contest." The half-wolf says. Geno nods and carefully puts the spiky ball right behind Kouhei, who doesn't notice at all.

_Blink._

"Ah man! I lost again! That's my 28th time." He shuts his dry eyes tight and rubs them, leaning back from cramps and lands on the spiky ball. He yelps in surprise and pulls it out. "You stupid..." He tosses it out the window and looks back at the dragon half who has a wicked smile, while Zazie still gazes, unblinking. "Twenty-eighth? Wow. Let me try." He sits down and looks into the quiet girl's eyes. This is also a good chance for a little test.

Sitting down, he closes his eyes to get ready. "1, 2, 3, go." When Geno opens his eyes, his white pupil flashes a small light and enables him to 'see her soul'. He studies the girl's properties for a while. Interestingly, he finds she has no radiance from her heart and starts to think she's not human. Maybe some kind of demon, not surprising since the whole class is filled with weird things. After a while, his eyes start to feel itchy too.

_Blink._

"Darn. I lost." He blinks rapidly to regain lost eye fluids. "Man, that was twice as long as mine." Kouhei says in amazement. "It's a reptile thing." He looks at Zazie who is still staring. "Wait a second." He pokes her head and she falls over completely, eyes still wide, but now they hear snoring.

"She's been sleeping with her eyes open! She must have gotten so bored her body overtook her mind and dozed off." Kouhei shakes his head and raises his hands. "Somethings up with this girl." Geno can only nod. It was true after all, he can't sense any possibility she's human or even mortal. "What time is it?"

Kouhei looks at his clock, "7:55". Geno rubs his eyes, "Wow. I've been staring for around twenty minutes?" He gets up and goes to the door. "Hey, if you see a monster tomorrow, kill it for me." The half-wolf tilts his head,"Why?".

"Kazumi got into the _100 days of monsters box_." He answers. "Ah. Will do." Kouhei puts his thumb up and Geno leaves the room, but not before slipping a mini bomb into the room.

**_BOOM_**

"Ah, Son Of A...Geno!"

He smiles and goes back to his dorm. He opens the door, but is jumped by someone. And of course, it's Chao. And to top it off, her eyes are green. Not good.

"Where have you been?" She asks bubbly. He grunts and pushes her off. " If you don't stop this i'm not gonna stay here tonight. I can very well sleep outside." She giggles, "Don't be like that." Now annoyed, he pulls out a roll of duct tape from behind him and slaps a strip over her mouth. She fidgets and tries to pull it off, only to grow exhausted from lack of air.

"I should have made a device that reverses everything that happened to people when I was alive, too." He grumbles. After about a minute, Chao's eyes are brown again and he slowly peels the tape off. "I don't like it any more than you do. Well maybe a bit more... But still." She goes to the kitchen area and gets a cup of water to cool down.

Geno pops one of the sleeping pills from earlier into his mouth. "Well I gotta go to pass out early. Have to find the next monster for tomorrow quick. We got that little trip thing assigned." Geno lays on the floor laying backside, and Chao finishes her drink, slamming the cup down and exhaling deeply. "Aaah. Yeah, Ayaka invited the class to another tropical island to celebrate the end of the year." He just nods and tries to close his eyes. She sits at a desk and is about to tamper with a few machines when she remembers something.

"Did you take a bath today?" He looks at her questioningly. "What kind of stupid thing to ask is that?" True it's a strange thing to ask. But the half-dragon washes with plain water instead of using soap or shampoo. Not using them for over 60 million years has made him lose the thought of it.

"You didn't answer me." She gets up and kneels on the floor next to him, pulling him up with surprising strength. But that's to be expected from an expert in martial arts. "What's the big deal? I take baths without soap. So what?" She pushes him out the room. "You need to clean yourself properly. You don't live on your own anymore. And besides, dirty dragons smell gross!" She hands him some cleaning supplies and closes the door.

"Whatever." He goes down the hall and heads for the school's bath house. Once inside, he goes into the giant pool without removing his clothes and lays in the water face down. He doesn't really need to breathe because his water form can take in the oxygen from under the surface. He slowly moves around and bumps his head on something.

"Oh, it's a bowl. Someone must have left it." He picks up the empty, floating pan and throws it to out the pool bath. Then he closes his eyes and goes back to aimlessly wading around with his face underwater, thinking of which monster might appear next, trying to recall any patterns or hints. "Today it was a giant lion bull. So it should be smaller tomorrow." He sighs, knowing it wouldn't matter since it's all chance with that dumb box.

After a while of thinking, he hits his head again. _"Another one?" _He's about to get up and pick the bowl out but realizes something. The bowl was hard. He just hit something squishy. And it wasn't a floating object, but was like a very soft wall. Curiously, he takes both his hands and places them on the wall. Two smooth lumps are the first thing he feels, and the first thing he thinks is...

"_Oh shit."_

Finally, he lifts his head out of the water and faces Akira Okochi with an extremely deep red blush and what's more...naked. He notices his hands are still where the 'lumps' were and looks down to see what they are actually grasped upon. He quickly pulls them away and stares down at the water. "Uh, sorry. I didn't know anyone else was..."

"I-it's okay," She stutters, "I know you didn't mean it." He nods, feeling faint, and starts to sink into the deeper part of the water. When he's fully under, he swims to the edge and gets out of the pool bath. "Wait!" He turns around at her call. "Um, can you help me with something?" He stops, _"I guess I have to if a student asks." _He nods and sits by the edge. "What's the problem?"

"Well uh, actually, I was just about to leave the bath a while ago, but my leg is really numb. So I'm kind of stuck here." Confused, he goes over and asks why "Did it fall asleep?"

"I'm not sure. But earlier, I did step on some sort of spiky ball." Geno shakes his head. "What kind of idiot has a spi-" He stops midway and turns pale. _"Oh right. Kouhei threw it out the window. And it's toxin doesn't affect him so I didn't think this would happen." _Slapping his face, he grunts and asks, "So then what do you need?"

* * *

Geno opens the door to Akira's room and finds it empty. She did say Misora had something important to do. He looks around and sees a dresser by the wall. It's tall, so it should be it. He takes a few clothing items and leaves the dorm room.

Geno walks back to the bath house and enters to see Akira still in the water. He puts the clothes on a chair and waits for her to get out, but she doesn't. "What's wrong." He asks blankly. "Umm... I'd like a little privacy..." He nods and leaves the area. He's just about decided to go back to his room, but then he hears Akira call him. "Uh, Geno-sensei, can you come here?" He grunts and goes in to check on her. He sees Akira wearing the clothes, only they aren't hers. "You accidentally got Misora's."

She's right. They seem a bit tight and make parts of her body sort of visible. "I knew it was the wrong drawer." She nods, kind of embarrassed, and he turns around. "Well i'll be going now, since your all ready to go." The devil must hate him because he hears her slip and fall on the floor. He twists and she's trying to get up while the shirt looks as if it's going to snap off. He sighs, "You know, maybe I should just carry you to your room."

"Oh no, you don't have to. I'm fine, I just..." She gets her footing, but stretches the clothes a bit. "Yeah, too bad." He picks her up by the back as if he was cradling a baby in his arms. She feels her face get warm and he leaves the bath house for good. He tries to get to Akira's room without being spotted, and had a few close calls, then reaches their destination. He yawns and knocks on the door. _"Yawn. I can feel the sleeping pills taking effect. Better drop her off quick."_

"Oh right, no one's inside. Stupid me." He tries to open the door, but can't even reach his hand up. He looks down at her. "Wow, she's already asleep." Seeing her in dreamland makes him want to doze off too. But he knows he's gotta do this first. He uses his tail to open the door, and it works after about three tries. He goes to the bunk beds and decides the top or bottom.

Bottom. He places her under the sheets and pulls the covers over. Then he thinks of how uncomfortable it would be to sleep in that tight clothing, so he pulls off the shirt and the pants and, somehow without looking, puts on a large white shirt from the chair.

"Okay, better hurry back or..." He's cut off when an arm grabs his shirt. He turns to see Akira still sleeping, but grasping onto him. "I...I finally caught the mermaid..." She says in her sleep. He tries not to laugh at this. "Heh, what else would you expect from a swimmer?" He pulls a bit, but she won't let go. He grabs her hand and forces it opposite of him pulling. Still won't work. "Man. Girl's got grip." He feels himself get more tired and tries desperately to be let off. "Gah! Let go you freakishly strong fish freak!" He feels her grip loosen a bit, but at that moment, a huge wave of drowsiness washes over him and he collapses right on top of her.

_**The next morning.**_

Chao is slowly starting to stir, but can't even open her eyes. _"Geno hasn't come back yet. Wonder why?"_ She yawns and feels something weird. A heavy, scaly lump is on her chest and stomach. Still too sleepy to lift her eyelids, she just assumes it's Geno. _"I guess it's nice to have him sleep here from time to time. But why is he in dragon form?" _She's just about to let the thought go when a wet, hot, long, tongue tickles her neck. "Heh, Geno, stop it..." She opens her eyes finally and instead, sees a lizard the size of a German Shepard on top of her, in fact is was basically a big reptilian dog.

"AAAHHHHH!" She pushes it off and it looks at her in fright. She stands motionless and it jumps out the open window. "What was that?" She says to herself in bewilderment. She tries to calm down and thinks of something else, "But then where is he?" Just that minute, Kazumi bursts in with excitement. "Chao, guess what! I just caught Geno sleeping with another girl!"

"SAY WHAT?" She screams as her face goes red. She grabs Kazumi by the wrist and runs out the room. "Which way?" She suddenly lets go and Kazumi points down the hall. "Eighth door to the right." She says with her devious smile on her face. Chao wastes no time in running to the door, goes past it, and tries to get back. She kicks the door open and her face glows red while steam escapes her hair buns.

Geno is laying on the floor and Akira is on top of him. His hand goes under her light shirt and comes out the collar. Her left arm grips his other hand and her face is right over his neck. "J-j-just wait until I get a hold of you..." She tries to pull them away, somehow getting Akira off, but falls on the floor in between them and yelps.

She turns to look at Geno and stares at his neck. It's got a little reddish-purple spot right on the...

"A...hickie?"

Her eyes widen and she stands up with an imaginary fire burning behind her. "Y-you jerk!" She chops him on the forehead and half of him goes down through the floor.

"Ah, what the hell!" his tail lashes around and makes the hole bigger causing him fall all the way. Chao looks down and and sees him in a giant pot of boiling water. Satsuki turns around from the counter and is surprised to see her assistant teacher in the stew pot she's making for the everyone before the trip today. He looks around confused, but a heavy piece of wood drops on his head and he passes out again.

"Oh my, I needed extra meat but I didn't need this much." She takes a spatula and pokes his head. "Sorry Satsuki." She looks up and sees Chao from a hole in the ceiling. "Hey, you were gonna help me with the special meal for everyone." The little chef says. Chao puts her hands together in forgiveness. "Aya, sorry. I sort of slept in and...something came up..."

Satsuki nods and looks back at the unconscious Geno. "What happened to him?". "Oh, he's the something that came up." She jumps down and takes him out the pot. "How is he still asleep?" Satsuki asks. Chao thinks for a bit. "Well it's a sleeping pill he took."

Suddenly the twins pop up from behind the counter. "What? Geno-sensei's taking drugs?" Fumika asks. "Wait till everyone hears this!" Fuuka says back. The two giggle and Chao pats their heads. "Now now, don't tell anyone he's taking anything like that." They stick their tongues out and turn to Satsuki.

"Whatcha making?" The two say in itching to know. "A big soup surprise." The chef smiles. The twins cheer happily and run off to tell some others.

"Hey Satsuki, you can take a break now. I'll take over." Chao says to her. She shakes her head, "No thanks. I'll finish what I started here." She stirs the huge pot and Chao swings Geno's arm over her shoulder to carry him off. "Thanks. I promise i'll help out with lunch later." She starts dragging him to the door. "It's okay. Have fun with Geno-sensei."

That last comment puts a bit of red on her face as she attempts to get him outside. They pass several people who give them weird looks and stares all making her blush more. _"I wonder if it's worth it anymore." _She thinks as she reaches outside. Once she does, she drops the half-dragon onto the ground and dusts her skirt. "And I know just how to wake him up." She flips him onto his belly so his back is up, and jumps high in the air.

"Hiiiya!" She lands on him full force and he goes six inches into the ground. "Ach! Who is it this time!" He gets out the hole and glares at Chao. "You better have a good reason for banging me down twice." She points to the forest area. "Yeah, a big lizard was on top of me this morning and ran out the window."

He glances over to where she points, "That one?". "Yea-what?" She looks too and sees the lizard running straight for her. "Ahh! There it is!" She braces for impact and it leaps, pinning her to the ground and crazily licking her face. "Eh! Get it off me!" It continues to hungrily sweep it's narrow tongue across and away.

"Ah, the Kamika. Wind lizard that that is built like dog." He explains while watching it licking her. "And apparently dog like attributes. Man, your like a reptilian magnet." He grabs the lizard and bites it, making it burst in flames. The Kamika squeals a little and dissolves in a bright glow. "And the second one is down."

Geno extends his arm and picks Chao off the ground. "Reptilian magnet, huh?" She smirks. "Oh nothing, forget about it." He replies and heads for the dorms while she nods and follows.

"Tell me again, why was I slammed this morning? Not just because the lizard." He asks the little martian. The thought made her remember him and Akira on the floor and caused her to blush. Thankfully he didn't see though. "Well...uh, can I ask...did you _sleep _with Akira-san last night?" Geno blinks and responds, "Uh, yup. I did."

"Oh," she says unhappily, "So then...did you do anything...you weren't supposed to?" He remembers yesterday in the bath house how he accidently grasped her chest. "Eh, yeah...I did. Why." He looks at her and sees her face burn red. What did he do now? "Well it's not like I had a choice. I was real tired and no one was around to suspect anything so..." he stops halfway when he sees her turn the other way. "You disgusting moron!" She runs off in a random direction and leaves him standing there in shock. "H-hold on!"

He turns into Air and he chases her at super high speed while managing to catch up to her. "What did I do?_ How is she faster than me?_" he calls out. "Leave me alone!" They continue to run until Geno gets close enough to talk to her better. "I didn't do anything last night! In fact, Akira was the one that pulled me into the bed...". "Just Shut Up!" She takes out a raygun and shoots it at his feet. Two balls of goo are hurled at them and harden. The sudden stop makes him fall dangerously fast and slam into the ground. "Ugh, girls. He decides to give up and breaks from the solid goo by turning into Earth and smashing it with a clubbed tail.

* * *

Later in the day, the class was aboard the plane and on it's way to the island resort. Half the class already turned rowdy and causing problems, while the other half, wasn't rowdy and causing problems. "These people are too stupid to be in middle school." Geno says as he dodges a beachball thrown towards him. "No I missed!" Kakizaki whines. He turns to her and glares. "I won't." He smiles evilly and throws two smaller balls at the Kakizaki quite forcefully, and knocks her into the other two. "Ah! Watch it Misa." Sakurako groans and pushes her off. Madoka picks up another beachball, but bigger."Let me try." She hurls it, but he sees the ball, and bites it before it could cause any damage.

The three can hear the hiss of deflation and see the gleam of his sharp teeth. He spits it to the side and looks away. "Settle down before I spit out something other than a beachball."

"Like what?" Kakizaki snapped. Without looking back, he points to his right. The three look in that direction and see Fuuka and Fumika burnt to a crisp. "They wanted to play a prank on me and got an answer." The cheerleaders hug each other in fright and slowly walk away. He smiles and sees Negi get up. "Excuse me Ayaka," he calls out. Ayaka turns and doesn't look pleased but then brightens up when she sees who called her. "Yes Negi-sensei?". "When does the flight end?" She looks at the time and schedule before checking with one of the flight attendants. "In about 10 minutes." He nods and claps his hands until they calm down. "All right girls, we land in 10 minutes. Get your seat belts on."

Most of them burst out laughing and he stands in confusement. "What?" Ayaka touches his shoulder, "As much as I would enjoy for you to land safely Negi-sensei, the other students want to do it the 2A way." He gives an uneasy face and watches the students put on parachute bags. "You don't mean..."

"Yup." Makie says, "We're jumping out!"

"Well at least you guys aren't totally boring." Geno says standing up.

Negi squeals as he picks him up and forces a parachute on his back and opens the door. "And being the teacher, you should do the honor of going first." The child squirms in his grip and tries to get loose. "W-wait! Don't do anything rash now! I-i don't know what to do!" Geno gets closer to the door, "Aw come on now. You fly all the time. What's the difference Here!"

Geno throws Negi out the door and the rest of them follow his lead. One by one they jump out cheerfully and unlatch their parachutes. After their all gone, he jumps out himself and spreads his wings from his arms. "Hm, that reminds me." He looks to the side and a few hundred yards away, he sees a giant wasp-like creature coming his way. He shoots an air slash at it and smacks the wasp twice with his tail, and it disappears.

"Today's is done." Gliding down to the landing point, he lands right next to the pile of girls that weren't able to steer themselves properly.

"My my, some dog pile." He pulls out Negi from the bottom and they all tumble to the ground. "I better not have to carry them all." He says sharply at the child teacher. They look at the students groaning and holding their limbs or parts of their bodies. "The fall must have caused some pain." Negi says. Geno grunts and splits himself into his six elements.

"Alright here's the plan. Each of us take five to the living areas." Plant says and turns to Negi. "You know where to go right?". Negi nods, "Yes, it's up ahead."

"Less work for us." Air says lifting the cheerleaders. Each one carries three on the back and two others are held by the tail and mouth. "Good thing you don't have to worry about anything." Water says muffled to Sayo who trails alongside them. "Uh, yeah." She floats beside the Geno holding Kazumi by the tail, or more like dragging.

"Don't worry. She's just gonna be a bit dirty." Plant says to the ghost. She looks at how he's just letting her friend bump into rocks and go over twigs. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Plant says monotoned, suggesting to her that he's lying. After a short trek through a thickly dense forest, they come to a clearing with a beach side resort. "Damn this girl", Water grumbles muffled by Ayaka's Collar, "She's tainted the sea."

"Well the sooner we get them in there, the sooner we can rejoin." The others nod and walk everyone to the buildings. Carelessly, they drop the all over the sand a few feet from the floating structures and wait for them to come to. "Yo onion boy", Water says to Negi, "We're going in the water for a bit. Watch your pupils."

They combine into one Geno again and he dives into the water leaving the boy and the ghost to care for the wakening bodies. Underwater, Geno looks around the ocean floor searching for particular fish. "Aha!" He grabs the swimming animal and puts a claw through it's gills.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Geno." Raiga comes in with a paper in his hands. "What?" Geno asks. He hands him the paper and he unfolds it to see a list. "Kazumi told me you guys were going to that beach by the Pacific tomorrow." Geno nods and gives him a questioning glance. "So?" _

"_Well i'm running short on stock and my next delivery doesn't come till next month. I was just wondering if you'd bring back a few of these for me." Geno looks at the paper's contents. "So basically i'm going grocery shopping without the store? Alright, whatever." He folds it again and puts it in his bag._

_End Flashback_

"Well I might as well get me something for later." Geno puts a long string through it and goes on hunting. He's about halfway done when he turns around and spots a shark coming toward him. It doesn't attack at first, but Geno still kills it by thrusting a killing claw all the way down the belly.

"Speak of the devil, I got myself a treat." He smiles and puts the dead shark on the string as well. A few more hours and he's finished gathering the required fish. He heads for the surface and looks around. "No one's here." He emerges from the sea and carries the long string of fifty fish effortlessly onto the beach. Now he takes out a small marble from his bag, and drops it on the sand, and it forms into a portal for him to throw the whole set of marine animals through, all but the shark. Then, as quickly as it appeared, the portal disintegrates once he crushes the marble. Picking up the shark, he heads to the floating inns where the class should be, taking bites from the creature's insides.

"He finishes the meal before reaching the door, and opens it to see the lobby empty, and all is quiet. "And here I was thinking they'd burn the place down." Geno licks his fingers and walks to the center table which has a list of each person and a room number. He's number 3. "Wait a damn..." Taking a closer look, he sees that there's a paper under it. He picks it up and sees it is one of those choice tables that are branches leading down to the names. And it's not pretty.

"Heh. The little onion's roomed with Doodler, the Twins, Demon, and Vampa (Haruna, Fuka, Fumika, Zazie, Eva). He's gonna have hell." Going farther down the list, he finds his name on another set of branches. "Lingshen, no surprise. Also Birdie, Robot, and Fish (Chao, Setsuna, Chachamaru, Akira). My what a list." He sets down the papers and looks around for his destined door.

"2... Ah here we go, 3." Geno opens it and sees it's lights out. "Hmm..." He looks down and sees a fallen paper on the ground.

"_Geno, the class is outside on the sea deck down the second hall on the left. We will be there for a while so come join us. Negi." _

"Ah. I got it." He follows the note's directions and at the end of the hall, he spots a sliding glass door with a glimpse of some of the students swimming or playing. "Uh, I don't know if it's worth it." Either way, he goes to the door and slides it open hearing all the loud chatter and laughter fill his ears. The students are indeed having a good time, playing or relaxing, on this water porch in the night. The more childish ones are splashing in the water and three wet sand balls are thrown at his face. "Nope. Not worth it." He wipes it off and uses his tail to splash the very cheerleaders who threw them. Blankly staring at their coughing and cursing, he sees Chao behind a convenience stand with Satsuki selling snacks. Once she sees him, he feels a chill go down his spine.

"...I'm not going over there." looking down, he decides to play a trick on one of the swimming students. Dropping in with only a small splash, he stays near the bottom, looking for anyone to prank. Someone's legs are floating a bit farther up and he slowly wades towards them, trying not to cause any disturbance. Retracting his claws, he pinches the ankle of the left leg and watches two arms grab the foot. Smiling, he quickly slinks away a distance and rises to see the mayhem.

"Ah! A crab pinched me!" Ayaka screams, trying to get out of the water. Geno turns around and covers his smile, barely containing his laugher. He sinks down again and chuckles. "Hilarious, take that ya stupid rich blonde!" Travelling farther, he finds another girl laying on her back on the surface more distant from th e rest of the students. "Easy target. Now for something more elaborate." moving through the water, he turns into his dragon form and uses his dorsal fin to stick from the surface to imitate a shark. He circles the student, but she doesn't move. "Is she sleeping like that?"

Closing in, he studies her breathing. Although it's kind of hard to tell, she seems to breathe slowly, so she must be. Using elongated jaws, he lightly nips her arm, only to be swatted on the head with a hard object. Coughing on the water, he lifts his head and bares his fangs and claws. "Why You Little..."

"...Bastard!" Asuna slaps him upwards with her harisen and he turns back into human form while getting flung back to the deck, crashing into a table.

* * *

"I'm gonna get her soon." Geno says with a giant lump on his head. After being bashed, Asuna calmed down (was held back) while Chachamaru carries him to his assigned room. "You shouldn't be sneaking up on people sleeping on the sea." The robot says holding him over her shoulder. She opens the door and lets him down on one of the beds. "Wait. Why am I so tired?" He tosses and flails his arms like a child. "Chao-san gave you some _sleeping pills_ so you wouldn't kill anyone." Her light, monotoned voice drifts in the air as gives up and decides to rest. "Whatever. Just tell the brats to be quiet when they come in." He yawns and Chachamaru bows, sitting at the table.

Back in the lobby, the girls play around and mess with each other until others leave to their group rooms at their own time, only a fraction of the class remains. "Let's stay up all night!" The twins shout in unison. "Do that in your own rooms." Ayaka says to them.

"In fact, don't do that at all. It's not healthy." Asuna says eating chips. "Neither is snacking on a hundred bags of junk food." Konoka teases while Fuka, Fumika, and Ayaka leave to turn in for the night.

"Hey, shut up. I can eat what I want." Putting another chip in her mouth, she grumbles about Geno. "That damn dragon... I can't believe he tried to attack me while I was sleeping. I'm gonna kill him for sure. You watch your back too, Setsuna. He might try and toss you all outside in the middle of the night." She crunches on a few more chips while talking to the swords woman. "I don't think he'd go that far..." She replies to her friend.

Chao chuckles "If it was Asuna, he'd do anything to get rid of her."

"Exactly. What did I ever do to him? On the first day he came, I fell down three holes on my way back to the dorms!" finishing the bag, she tosses it to the side.

"Well I know why." Chao says. Asuna simply looks at her, "Yeah, well then tell us." Chao just puts a finger to her mouth, "I'm not allowed to."

"Why?" Konoka asks her. "Because if I do, i'd probably be dead when I got back to my room." Still smiling, she leaves and the rest of the girls shrug it off before going back to talking. Overhearing part of their conversation, Chao listens as they discuss about Negi-bozu and the rest of the partners. Typical. Voices now fading, she opens the door of the dark room and turns on the lights.

Geno is sleeping on the floor, probably from rolling too much and fell. Chachamaru is sitting at the table, face down and charging. Akira is nestled in one of the five beds farthest from the door with two blankets. Well they won't be used tonight since Geno tumbled out his and Chachamaru doesn't even need a bed. She decides to work and tinker with a few things before going to sleep.

**_A boring few hours later _**

Setsuna comes into the room at last and notices the lights are on, but nobody's awake. Turning off the main light, she sees Chao has left a mess of bolts, screws, and whatever the round things are all over the floor and table. Whatever she's been working on, she's covering it with both arms and a head. Chachamaru is at the table in a similar position, but with a cable leading from her back to an outlet. Geno-sensei is knocked out on the ground while Akira seems to be the only one in a bed. Tired herself, she lowers her sword by the one she chooses to sleep in, but then remembers to wash first.

"Going to sleep after swimming in salt water might make me smell a little." Looking for the bathroom, she finds it in a short hall, goes in, runs the water, and takes off her swimming suit.

The sound of tap water falling hard onto the tub floor immediately awakens Geno in surprise to the sudden loud noises. Growling, he opens his eyes halfway and rolls them "What the hell..." unable to go back to sleep and still tired, he tries to get up and heads for the bathroom. Once he's at the doorway, he sees it's a quarter open and he forces it all the way with one push. " Close the stupid door next time, ya jerk!...oh god, why..." Even through the steam and blurriness of sleep, he can very well see who it was and how unclothed she was.

In shock, Setsuna doesn't scream but a blush is still grows on her face. An awkward silence arises and Geno slams the door shut. Breathing deeply, he hopes the student isn't going to do anything that might get him in trouble. Walking quietly back to his bed, he slips in and waits for time to go by. In about fifteen minutes, he hears the door open and light footsteps coming out the bathroom.

And a hair brush slaps his head.

Hearing the swords woman grunt, he takes off the prickly stick and lets it roll down. It didn't hurt, but he did deserve it. "_God, why do you hate me_?" Trying to go back to sleep, he hears Setsuna put on some clothes and tuck herself in the bed by Akira. Finally feeling drowsy, he closes his eyes and falls into slumber.

* * *

By morning, Chachamaru wakes up at 6 am sharp, a little beep and flash of her system. Fully charged, the robot removes the cable cord from the wall and it pulls itself into her back. Looking around the room, she notices Chao isn't here. She starts to wonder if she came in last night. She also sees that Geno is in dragon form and broke his bed. How the other two didn't hear it is a mystery.

_Nya_

Recognizing the noise, Chachamaru looks at the window and sees cute little black cat, scratching at the glass. The feline continues to meow and nya, as if desperate. Opening the window, it jumps in and scampers towards Geno. Surprised at how this tiny cat runs straight to the dragon raptor twenty times it size, she goes over to it and then notices two small fake wings and a spiky decoration on it's tail.

At least she thinks it's a decoration.

Geno begins to wake and yawns, although in this state, it sounds like a low grumbling and a hiss. Sniffing the air, his eyes widen and he jerks his head to the side to see a familiar cat by him. In shock, he springs up and is about to slash it, when the cat opens it's mouth and a light glows from it's throat. A quick, alarmed roar from the dragon with a worried look and he throws the furry animal out the window before it can release it's Black Breath attack.

Jumping out the window himself, he turns into Air and wings sprout from his arms. Chachamaru goes to look and sees the cat has dark feathered wings itself.

Geno lashes with his tail at the flying cat and it dodges, spitting balls of darkness at him. Moving swiftly, he dodges with ease and circles the cat in the air faster than it can perceive. Chachamaru however, can trace his movement although it's difficult. The black cat grows it's claws and slashes the air, unsuccessfully. Frustrated, it falls to the ground. Lowering it's body and raising it's tail, the feline's spikes also grow and shine with dark energy. With a loud cry, the spikes shoot out a thousand times into the air, crashing, exploding, and a few hitting Geno.

Landing on his feet, he takes out the spikes and glares at the cat. It then glows black and duplicates itself. The clones shrink into the shadows and attack him at every direction, disappearing, reappearing, and scratching the dragon. Then he grabs one by the tail with his jaws and swings it around until it hits another. With the other cats now confused, he gets a chance to run around and make a tornado trapping the cats. Then after the clones are all inside of it, he stops running and the tornado continues to rage on. Turning into Lightning, he summons an electric strike into the tornado and obliterates each cat.

Once the tornado dies down, the cats are all gone. Turning back into human form, he walks back to the buildings and enters through the room again. Chachamaru raises her finger to speak, but he cuts her off, grabs his bag, and leaves the room.

"What's all the noise?" Akira asks waking up. "Nothing." The robot responds. It would be easy if she already knew about magic, then she'd tell her, but not now. Akira shrugs and feels a sharp breeze. "Chachamaru, can you close the window, it's cold." She does so and the swimming athlete falls back to sleep. Chachamaru just wonders why Geno-sensei left the room without saying anything.

"It's probably nothing..." awaits for the girls to wake and remembers to check on Evangeline and Negi. Hopefully, she hasn't killed him or the other classmates yet. Opening the door silently, she pokes her head in.

"Ssshh." Geno is also in the room and pulls the rope off of Negi. "His sleep walking got the better of him again." He whispers. She looks around for her master, and finds she is in the bed farthest from the door. "Well, she hasn't done anything has she?"

He wonders what she meant by that and then gets it. "Yes, she has. She has sucked the very jugular straight from his neck!" He puts Negi's neck near her face and she staes at the two large,bloody holes in his neck. She's about to panic, when she notices the bites are too big for masers, even if she tried. "Master didn't make those."

"Hahaha! Your right. I did!" He laughs and drops Negi to the floor. "I just had to do it. Bwa ha ha!" Chachamaru lifts her teacher and immedeatly cares for his neck. "Yeah, you can stay here, i'm gonna go find breakfast." Walking out, he shuts the door and in a few minutes, she can hear him splashing outside until the sounds stop. Then she shives and begins to think, _"What torture would I have if I were human?_


	2. I said it was an accident

**Life is slow and busy. I'd hate to know what it's like when i'm an adult...And**** sorry for the long wait.**

******_I told you all this story is a bunch of oneshots. So don't expect anything related to the last chapter. Well except of course for the monster box._**

******_Guess what? Takumi's back..._**

_**X_X_X_X**_

"May I HELP you?" Kouhei, the half-wolf, asks Geno who clamps his jaws on his tail. "Hah, Got ya that time." Geno says tossing him a box of juice. The red-headed wolf looks at it suspiciously. "What is this?" He shrugs. "How should I know? I found it in the library." Kouhei throws it back at him, and Geno punctures the top before 'whirlpooling' it. "Cool. Fish flavored." He licks his lips and discards the box. "Why were you in the library anyway?" Kouhei asks. "I went to investigate this so-called 'fanfiction'. Heard of it?" Kouhei shakes his head. "Nope. But I bet Raiga has. I'll ask him later."

"Why don't you ask him now?" Geno suggests. "Because I don't know where he is." he answers.

"I do."

Before he could react, the half-dragon quickly shifts around and whacks his whip-like tail right into Kouhei's side, sending him hurtling into the sky. "AAAAhhhhhhhhhh!"

_CRASH _

After landing on a tree branch and falling to the grass, Kouhei groans in pain, trying to regain his balance and sense of conscience. "Uhhh...Dumb dragon... Why?" His question is answered when he spots Raiga exiting the building's back exit, withdrawing from another day of selling sushi in the cafeteria. "Ah, slow day it was, but, but now I can relax." Raising his arms over his head, he walks down the dirty path and Kouhei shrugs before going to greet him. "Hey, Raiga."

Turning his head, the friendly Raiga smiles and returns the meet, "Hi Kouhei. What's up?"

"Not much. But I was just talking with Geno and brought up this thing called fanfiction. Do you know what that is?" Raiga was about to give a response, when Chao drops down and lands on Kouhei's head with her shoes, talking at a fast pace. "Raiga! Have-you-seen-Geno? I-was-in-the-middle-of-building-electro-tasers-when-a-letter-came-for-him-in-the-mail-only-it-wasn't-necassarilly-a-letter-it-was-a-threat-that-said-if-he-didn't-come-to-the-world-tree-at-5:30-then-we'll-all-be-dead-in-seven-days!"

"...Who writes this girl's stuff?_"_ Kouhei asks while looking at her, befuddled. "I think I might know." Raiga replies. "You were bitten by that frog thing, weren't you?" She continues to go speak a run-on. "Yes! No...Maybe? Why-do-you-ask? Do-I seem-strange-cause-I-don't-feel-strange-in-fact-I-feel-OH MY GOD IT'S A SPIDER WITH LASER EYES!" She faints from her strange experience, and Kouhei picks her off the ground so she won't get back pains.

"Yeeeah...I learned the hard way that the frog thingy makes you insane, two hours ago. I think it was from Geno's monster box.". "Crazy stuff she said." Kouhei responds, putting her on the steps of the dormitory. "Hmm...But that challenge part sounded kind of serious. Do you think she meant it?" Raiga says. Kouhei shakes his head. "Nah. Just a bit of that frog toxin. Kerokoko, I think it's called. Ooh, that thing's potent."

* * *

Geno strolls to the edge of the concrete stairs till he's at the base of the World Tree. "Wait, why am I here?" He shrugs and is about to turn away and leave, when a voice is heard.

"Jeez, you're late!"

Looking up, he sees a dark figure wearing a long, wispy robe. Squinting up, Geno sighs and sits on the steps. "Oh. It's just the vampa." She scorns her face. "Quit calling me that you reptilian brute!" Evangeline shouts, infuriated. She jumps down and descends, graceful as a bat. Not cat, because a cat would die from a hundred foot drop like that. Once touching the ground, she walks cautiously toward him, and speaks in a sort of serious tone. "So, I heard you had problems with the boy's father, the Thousand Master." He grunts harshly and melts some rocks in his hands. Yeah. He's that strong...

"So that's what you want huh? Some master. I swear, the day I find him, he won't be so high and mighty." Evangeline scoffs, "Hah. If I couldn't beat him, what makes you think you stand a chance"

"I beat you didn't I?"

"In only one move!"

"That's even worse."

"Why you..." She resists heavily, the urge to simply sink her fangs three inches into his cold-blooded neck, but tries calming herself, knowing it'd be a gruesome mistake. "Ahem. Yes well, Is that why your here?" Geno's ears twitch and Evangeline smirks. "There must be a reason for you to be in this academy, why I mean, other than to reunite with your precious childhood friend, of course."

"Yeah. There is another reason. And I intend to have it met." He responds, pulling out a clawed finger. "I thought as much.", Evangeline nods, "And I suppose you wish to kill him, yes?". Geno remains silent, but that gives her enough of an answer. "I won't kill him. But I will see to it that he obeys my demands."

"Oh, look at you getting worked up over someone you'll never get to meet again." She says, smiling. "Oh, but I shall. That kid's got the luck of the rodents that survived K-T. If he finds him, I find him."

"I take it that's why your his assistant." Silent again, but a nod sufficed. "And I know you also want to see him again, little vampa." She ignores the insult and tries to go into deeper questions. "And for what reasons are you so vengeful?"

"I thought someone told you." He asks glancing back. "Well not in too much detail. Not that I care." That was a lie. Actually, this might be a good opportunity to find anything to blackmail him on in the future. "Well I can say this much", he says and then sighs, "He, in a way, took my mate and single egg to a place I couldn't track down. I felt terrible. What's worse is that he also had Asuna in his care, and I got knocked out from using my elements carelessly into a magic attack." Half grumbling, she frowns. "_Drat. Nothing that would seem to make him feared_. Kagurazaka eh? I'm a little curious now. So, never found your lost mate after that have you?" A slight turn of his head, left once, right once. Obviously, this wasn't a breeding-with-multiples kind of relationship. "Does your friend know about this?" He thinks for a moment before nodding slowly. "Not that it matters. But, if I can't have one wish come true, might as well have the other."

"And what wish would that be?" She asks.

"To die, of course."

This came as slight of a shock as it would for her, but shocking nonetheless. "Die huh? I myself don't want such a thing yet." She can see him tense his shoulders for a minute, "You don't know the half of it." he says in a hoarse voice, " You've been around since the Dark Ages. Try being reborn hundreds of times starting from the very beginning of the Mesozoic Era."

"Yes. That does seem dull now doesn't it?"

"Yup. Now what was this whole conversation for?" He asks sharply.

"Just wanted to confirm you wouldn't kill him." Evangeline replies. He begins to rise and scrapes the new igneous rocks off his pants. "Now I might change my mind," he says sarcastically, "I don't think I can be held responsible for what i'm going to do to him."

"Ah, but if you kill him, your little Chao won't be born." Grinning at her joke, she watches him stay quiet before flicking leaves at her with his tail.

"That's not funny."

He walks away and she turns her back to hide her smile.

Later, Geno and Kouhei are given a long speech of fanfiction.

"And that's basically fanfics in a nutshell." Raiga says, done with his long explanation. He turns from the giant chalkboard to look at his companions. Kouhei is on the floor, bored to death, and Geno is banging a pillow onto his face. "In a nutshell? You took it all the way back to the seedling, pal..." he says, now placing the pillow on the couch. The pillow was rough and hard, so it left many marks on his face.

"Dear god, i'm never asking you for anything with a history...ever..." Kouhei grumbles, face down.

"Hey guys, I put a lot of time into this talk, only because you asked me to! I had to miss a new shipment of Sea Rays for you two!"

**Fish isn't the world's purpose.**

"Shut up! It's Japan's unique culinary delicacies!" Raiga shouts.

"Who are you yelling at?" Geno asks. Raiga grunts and turns to the two. "Well then, now that you know now what you needed, I gotta return these books to the library." Piling the large prints of text atop one another, he takes the whole stack with him out the door. Why they have books on fanfiction, the world wouldn't care.

"So...boring..." Geno mutters, depressed.

"But I guess it still sounds fun." Kouhei replies, half smothered by the floor.

"I don't think anything's fun unless something dies." Geno says.

"Maniac."

"Idiot."

Kouhei smiles at his retort. "I'm going now." Kouhei lifts from the ground and walks out the door.

"_Damn right you lazy wolf, this is my room."_ He thinks, smiling at himself. "I wonder if that fanfic site is any good..."

* * *

Geno tries to crawl through the underbrush, searching for any kind of meal. A while ago, he realized he hadn't eaten in three days, and rushed into the trees before his weakened state would turn him into his dragon form.

Listening and sniffing, he is both on a hunt and on alert. The last thing he needs is an innocent bystander in his gullet, then for him to take the blame. A snap nearby indicates a small animal. Probably a rabbit or squirrel. Puny, but he's ravenous. Creeping upon the sound, he lashes out and snaps his jaws.

To his surprise, a cat lay in his maw, limp and motionless. The poor thing looked injured all over and on the verge of death.

Oh well. Survival of the fittest.

He gulps it down and immediately regains strength. He's still in his dragon form, so clearly he doesn't have the energy to maintain his human self yet.

_"Man, this is gonna take forever..."_

A rustle from the bushes ahead catches his attention, and he moves to the side. Circling downwind, he lays low and quiets his steps. "_I do this too often. I must be losing my predator's touch._" Ready to attack, he suddenly keens in his ears and hears talking.

Talking meant one thing.

"Ugh. Humans..."He mutters under his breath. Being caught would be a huge mistake now. He lays still, silent, and listens for more sounds. "-he doesn't have any good points whatsoever. In fact, he causes trouble everywhere he goes." A male voice speaks. A crackle is heard, sort of like a walkie talkie. He can hear the other voice. "Well just make sure to get the job done. If any word of magic gets out to the human world, it'll be on YOUR head." A low groan speaks.

"Yes sir. I'll be sure to leave her dead and return shortly." A click is heard, and a small rustle of leaves. Geno thinks for a moment. "Hmm... This situation seems reeeeaaal familiar..." Recalling the contents of his memory book, he tries to see if anything from before the time span would bring him remembrance. The first thing that comes to mind is a person that also had a job to do and tried to assassinate-

"No way..." He tenses his muscles and feels a strong tremor down his spine. Then, jumping over the foliage, he clamps his jaws on a human waist before pushing it into the ground. Next he puts his right foot on the stomach of his victim and stares at his face. He doesn't look familiar at all, but he knows who it is just from a guess.

_Takumi Kai._

"I must be in the wrong place. I thought monsters didn't live in the real world." He says, undaunted. Geno growls and remembers he isn't able to talk. _"Well, I guess this makes today my lucky day." _He grins, gleaming white and dangerously sharp teeth. Lowering his head, he parts his jaws and is about to take a bite of his left arm...

_TWACK_

A heavy object hits the back of his skull.

**Hard.**

_"Jumping Juravenator!" _His mind screams. He can feel the warmth of his own blood ooze over one of his eyelids.

"Geno!"

He lifts his head in quick surprise to see Chao standing between two trees, holding a mallet with a wooden anvil at the end.

"What do you think you're doing! You can't eat someone trespass- no, you can't eat people period!" Groaning, he releases Takumi's arm, gets off his body, and lowers himself to the ground. "I am disappointed in you! I get intoxicated from a frog bite because of your stupid box for thirty minutes and you decide to prey upon innocent bystanders in the forest?". "_He's not innocent! He's gonna kill you because he thinks you're still trying to expose magic! And I can't help myself if i'm starving! I'm the victim here!"_ He tries to say the words, but they come out as wails and moans like the monster he is.

"_Damn my current inability of speech..."_

"Well, I sure am impressed, miss. You are able to tame such a dangerous animal with ease." Takumi says, rising off the ground. Chao puffs, "No, he's not dangerous. Isn't that right?" Geno couldn't do anything but lower his head and whimper. If this guy had the nerve to spread a rumor of a giant, wild reptile roaming the campus, he'd be searched for, kicked out, or worse in many ways. Playing along is his only option.

Takumi glances at him in mischief, "But if you ask me, it looks an awful lot like a _dinosaur_." Chao drops a bead of sweat, and thinks up for any reasonable excuse. "Oh...um...it's a...uh...hybrid! Yes, I, uh, experimented on a cassowary and made it genetically similar into having reptilian characteristics." She smiles her best to sell it off.

He doesn't look like he buys it, but he still nods and agrees, "I see. Well it is unusual to have such a discovery from a student who hasn't even graduated yet." Dusting his shirt, he bows in leaving, and walks off, "By the way, My name's Takumi. Takumi Kai." And he also could have attacked her right then and there, but the dragon being in the residence changes things a bit. He leaves without another word.

Geno saw the look in his eyes. Oh how he would have loved to just delightfully rip his arteries out...

"Things just get worse and worse." Chao says, sighing and looking at Geno. She's not entirely used to seeing him in dragon form, so she's actually quite intimidated now that she thinks about it. "Geno, hey! Why aren't you turning human now?"

He points to his stomach with one claw and groans. She tilts her head in confusion.

"_Oh come on. Don't make me do that old embarrassing trick." _

Chao must have sensed something interesting might happen, because she grins deviously. "What's that? I don't think I can relate." Geno sighs (or what seemed to be a sigh), and starts to do_ that. _

Folding his arms in close to his chest like a begging dog, he lifts his head up and makes high squeals and chirping sounds, almost jumping on his knees.

The act is supposed to be an imitation of a baby bird demanding food.

Chao holds in her laughter, but can feel the need to exhale bursts out in one sitting, and collapses on the floor. Geno slows to a stop and watches her roll around, beating her fists and legs onto the ground in hilarity.

"Ahahahhaha! This is too rich Aahahah!" If reptiles could blush, that's what he'd do now. The past three minutes that Chao had arrived, he felt so embarrassed, it was as if she was holding the leash to his collar. And in a way, that's just what she did. She knew _exactly_ how to handle him. Especially since that one night where she accidentally figured his _soft spots_ while trying to wake him up, but that's all irrelevant now.

"_Hah ha ha. Real funny._" He crosses his arms as his voice forms into a gurgle. He taps his tail impatiently as she gets up, still half laughing, even having to wipe tears from her eyes. "Heh heh...Sorry... Okay. What do you say I give you some raw beef flanks in the storage freezer room. I have access there."

He shakes his head and turns around. Then in a single motion, he swipes his tail up, and hits a hanging opossum fifty feet up with an Air Whip. The mammal falls helplessly and lands right into Geno's awaiting mouth.

Feeling the warmth of it's body squish in his jaws, he swallows it whole. Then a few moments later, he starts to turn back into his human self. "Guess it was a good idea to the that baby thing. I wouldn't have seen that possum." He says, licking his lips. Chao looks at his head, dried blood clearly visible as it goes over one eye. "I'm sorry for that hit." She says. He shakes his head again and looks at the mallet on the ground. "Where did you even get that?"

"I found it in the school's weaponry room."

Why on earth anywhere public would have such a thing, he'll never know. "Why'd you let him go? He was going to kill you."

"I know, but I also know that he's due to be working here too, so if anything happened, it might rouse suspicion." She answers.

He grunts and looks at her. "By the way..."

Lunging at Chao, he tackles her into the grass and they roll a few feet. Then he sits on top of her back, holding her arms from behind. "You did quite a deal of embarrassment in front of my enemy, little girl." In a swift moment, she spins and he slams into the dirt with dull thud. She grabs his head in a full nelson, using her legs to keep his tail from thrashing about.

"Aww, are you really upset about that?"

He digs his arms into the ground, and shakes her onto the side. She let's go of his tail, but still holds his neck, and swings onto his left. She lay on the ground, and he takes her wrists, rolls over onto the side, pinning her down incapable of restraint.

"Not really. But it's fun to wrestle with someone, huh?"

Chao trips him with her foot, and tosses him off. She still lies on the ground, tired and panting. "Wow, you're heavy..." She remembers the time she tried to carry him out of a cooking pot to the outside, but it wasn't this hard.

"You're lucky I went easy on you." He bends over, bites the back of her shirt's collar, and walks to the buildings, carrying her. She could barely control the bright shade of pink across her face. "O-okay...I get your point...Now please let me go. If anyone from class sees me like this..."

"Nope. You reap what you sow, Lingshen." He smirks, partly muffled. She tries to struggle from his grip, shaking and pulling her shirt in drastic attempts to at least loosen his tight clamp.

"Did I mention I have the bite force 12 times more powerful than a crocodile?"

"No. In fact, you don't tell me much of anything," She snaps back. What's her problem? She started to get irritable now. Struggling more violently, she swings her arm and almost hits his face.

"Hey! Quit acting like a hatchling!"

She tries again, and this time he grabs her around the waist with his arms. She continues to chop the air in different directions.

"Let Me Go! Let Me Go! Let Me Go! Let Me Go! Let Me Go!"

Now it's becoming a problem. With her moving in his arms like a live fish on a frying pan, he's completely disadvantaged. His arms don't have the muscles that his mouth does, so he's unable to really keep her still. Plus, her yelling is drawing the attention of a few people.

"Okay, Lingshen, i'll let go if you-" he moves his head to avoid her hand, "if you just calm down now..."

She doesn't listen.

Now out of out of control, Geno trips over her kicking legs, and they fall. Turning so she wouldn't hit the ground, he lands first. It didn't hurt a lot, but he got dizzy from spinning and dodging repeatedly.

The good news is, Chao stopped moving. But the bad news is that the people that were coming have arrived. The worse news is that they are indeed from the class. The terrible news is that her legs have intertwined, and from looking at them, they were dirty, sweaty, panting, and just out of the forest. Not the best situation someone could ask for.

"Oh...lord...". Too unprepared at the current issue and a huge pain in his stomach, his mind slows down for a moment. The ones watching them are the five sports girls, returning from a day of practice in the gym. Yuna is the first to speak, "I always suspected a scandal like this, but I never thought it would happen with these two..." Makie and Misora nod, Akira and Ako just remain in shock.

Chao then tries lifting herself up, and rubs the back of her neck. "A-ta-ta...That hurt..." feeling others around her, she slowly looks up to see the five in disbelief. Then she turns her face down to see Geno in a frozen moment. Well not just that but he looks like he's frozen too. Probably because her elbow jammed into his gut, and pressed even deeper for a minutes. Not good.

"Eep!" She jumps up and looks at the others. "Quick! Give me a hand!" Ako, Akira, and Makie take one of his arms and Misora and Yuna take the other to pull him onto his feet. Chao grabs him by the chest to keep him from falling forward.

"Take him inside." Yuna tells the girls. They carry him easily to the building, and lay him on the floor inside of the lobby. When they are done, they wipe off the sweat on their foreheads and sigh. "We...we didn't do anything like that..." Chao mutters, flushed.

"Eh, I was just playing." Yuna chuckles. Makie laughs, "Yeah. We all know you would be the last person to do that kind of stuff, Chao!"

Ako sighs, "It was still kinda weird to see though..." Misora chuckles and just gives a devilish smirk. Akira remains as quiet as she always is.

Feeling better, Chao breathes deeply, waiting for them to take their leave.

"...Do you need something?" Ako asks.

"Oh, no" Chao replies, "Just, I thought you guys would go soon." Yuna shrugs. "I guess, but do you need help?" Chao shakes her head. "A few minutes and I can take him up myself."

She shrugs again and leaves with Makie and Ako. Misora instead goes in another direction, and Akira stays.

"...Um...yes?" Chao asks.

"Um, nothing...But, uh, I want to ask something..."

Feeling uneasy, she gulps, "Okay..."

"Geno-sensei isn't human, is he?"

That was a bigger shock than what she expected. How could she have possibly found that out? "Uhhh...well...erm...maybe?" It didn't feel right to be letting his secret out like this, but everyone already knows how strange he is with the claws and unusual habits and capabilities. If she lied, Akira might see through it anyway. She may not seem so, but she's a smart and sharp kind of girl.

"Yes..."

She doesn't act surprised at all. Like she already knew the answer. The silence in the room started to make Chao feel a little awkward. "How did you figure it out?" She asks.

"I saw him crawl into the forest and turn into a dinosaur." she answers without any change in expression. Her focus and face sends a chill down Chao's spine. "Well, technically he's half dinosaur. You see, he's part dragon, part dromeosaur. Though he does looks most like dinosaur, huh?" She replies and looks at him. He still looked like he was frozen stiff. A sigh of worry came from the both of them.

"Well I think I can carry him back now." She takes him by the arm and over the shoulder. "Can I help?" Akira asks. "No, it's okay." Chao replies.

She nods and watches her classmate carry her assistant teacher up some stairs and across a hallway.

* * *

"Ughhhh..."Geno groans, lopsided on the couch. "I don't feel too good..." Chao glances over, and moves over to sit on his back. "Why?" She asks. He just growls at her, "Well you on top of me isn't going to help..." She giggles and stands again. Geno perks his head in response. "On second thought, that actually felt better..." Chao shrugs and settles herself on him again. This time, laying over his whole body, like a Geno sandwich.

"Like this?"

Geno sighs and just nods. "Whatever."

"We used to do this a lot before when you were Ven, remember?"

He remains still, and she peers to the side in order to see his face. It's covered by the couch but at least he's breathing. "Hello?" She pokes him twice on the head. "Are you dead?" Still no response. "Oh hey, is that Asuna in a clown outfit?" Not even a ruffle of laughter. "...A pot of chop liver?" He doesn't budge. "Kazumi going through your bag?" Nothing. Now she wants to try a baseball bat to the head, just out of curiosity if he could withstand it. Tempting, but one last resort comes to mind. One that she wouldn't normally do, but she's in a somewhat guile mood. "I'm taking my shirt off...Don't look, Takumi..."

Takumi himself is standing right at the door. Chao drops her jaw, and puts her hand over her face. "Just...Forget that...Alright?" He nods and looks at Geno. "Seems that he's finally out." He steps through, a hand behind his back. Chao feels uneasy, and tugs at Geno's vest. "Uh...Geno...mind waking up now?..I'd think something very bad is going to happen now..."

Not a hint awakening.

Takumi smiles and pulls out his hand, revealing a short sword. "Chao cringes and he strikes it at her throat...

_Clang_

Chao opens her eyes to see the weapon two inches from her face. And so is Geno's arm blade, extended and locked on. Takumi drops the sword before Geno could throw it to the side and rise halfway up from the couch.

"Let me guess...You poisoned me, didn't you?"

Takumi responds with a 'yup' and tries to defend himself from Geno tackling him out the room, and slamming his body down. "Why can't you just let me dispose of her in peace? You wouldn't miss her anyways once your dead." Geno grins evilly, and places his foot on his opponent's chest. His killing claw retracts and threatens to slice him right into his neck.

"I like to think of it as a debt."

* * *

"I don't think he deserved that." Chao tells Geno, who is busy licking on the Kerokoko that had intoxicated her that morning. "Who? Takumi or the frog?" Chao doesn't respond and watches the small monster dematerialize in light after Geno bites down on it's head, "Well either way, they both get it hard for messing with you." He licks his fingers, but stops when he sees her looking at him with a strange face.

"What?"

"Nothing", she replies, turning to her left. Coincidentally, she sees Nodoka and Yue talking to each other, both holding their pactio cards. Chao thinks for a moment on that and turns back to Geno. "Say, do we...you know...still have that probationary contract?" He looks at her with thought, trying to remember. "I don't think so. Last time I checked at least." She sighs and he eyes her suspiciously.

_"Is she trying to get at something?"_

He opens the mouth of his bag and rummages through to find any sort of card. He doesn't have any contracts with another partner from any other time, so that's not a problem. He fails to find any such object and gives up.

"Nope. Nothing."

He watches her reaction. It's not depressing, but it's odd. She puts her hands behind her back and leans on the wall. "Well...Would you mind...doing one again?"

_"Bingo."_

Geno thinks for a minute, and Chao stares at him, making him feel uncomfortable. If she wants one so bad, she could ask a bit more confidently. He sighs "So? Do you want one now?" She shakes her head, "I think i'll wait."

He shrugs and gets ready to leave, signalling for her to follow.

* * *

"There sure are a lot of lines here today." Raiga says out loud, wrapping up a trout for another customer. Takumi, in a head cast, looks at him. "What lines? There's only been 7 sales so far." Raiga shakes his head. "No, the lines bordering this fanfic. Funny how I was just explaining to Kouhei and Geno what they are this morning."

"No." Takumi replies. " What's funny is how that lizard is coming here right now."

Raiga turns and sees his regular and his friend arrive at the register. "Wow. Now that's pure chance."

Geno puts his elbows on the counter and greets Raiga. Chao just stands beside him. "What can I do for ya?" The seller asks. Geno looks over the choices and comes to a decision. "Live lobster. Five of them, if you please." Without any argue, Raiga quickly gathers five of his largest crustaceans and drops them in a basket.

"And what would you like, little genius?"

Chao shrugs. "Just checking out the competition. Seems I don't have much to worry about."

Raiga ignores the slight insult and gathers the money Geno hands him. "Thanks. And watch for those claws."

"Relax. What are they gonna do? Rip my tail off?"

_Clamp_

Geno roars very loudly. He turns to see one lobster, the biggest of the batch, clasping onto his tail, and quite hard.

"Yes. That's exactly what their gonna do." Raiga says, turning to the Halibut without any concern. Geno growls and slams his tail on the ground. It still has a strong grip. He looks at Chao, "This'll take a while, huh?" She nods, and out of nowhere, he feels four more large pincers bite down on his tail. This time, he freezes for a few seconds with a painful expression.

"Ummm...Geno?"

Before Chao could do anything, Raiga clasps his hands over her ears, and immediately she sees Geno's reaction to the lobsters' pinches.

_GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Geno screeches an earsplitting roar, that shakes the earth as it breaks open the sound barrier. It lasts for a whole minute, and he quickly pivots around to run off a few meters into the open.

"DIE YOU HARD SHELLED, DEEP SCARLET, TENACIOUS SNAPPING, CLAW PROTRUDING, PAIN INDUCING, SUCKER PINCHING, SNEAK CLAMPING, OVER STIMULATED, MUTANT ANTARTICAN CRAAABS!"

Geno goes haywire, smashing his tail into trees, tables, boulders, and the ground in a hasty attempt to be rid of the evil lobsters. Still nothing. He tries to bite one off, but this arthropod actually saw it was about to be seized, and let go. Thus, Geno snagged his tail, and felt the warm blood and salty tears streak down his skin, and he goes into an all out frenzy against these combat lobsters.

"I thought those things looked familiar." Chao says as Raiga and Takumi listen. "I tested to see if I could make lobsters into trainable ninjas. And I was right..." She squeals when one is thrown right next to her and_ jumps_ back at Geno. "That's it! These things are gonna get 248 million years of dragon-raptor style carnage!" He angrily shouts, attempting to turn into his other state.

"No Geno!" Chao shouts, "Your in public!"

Geno looks around and sees quite a number of bystanders in the area. "Dammit..."

He remains as a human and continues to thrash about. The lobsters are surprisingly quick and agile. The thing about it is that one grabs his tail. As soon as he tries to reach it, two others take his arms, and the last two trip his legs, making him fall. Then they jump on and pinch his entire body. It hurts, but he has a lot of health.

"Fine then, take this!" He grows out his claws, hands and feet, and even enlarges his fangs.

He tricks one and snaps it in his mouth, avoiding it's pincers. Then he swings his head to hit another on the left, and throws the lobster in his jaws to the one above him. They collide and he slashes upwards, cracking their shells, but not exposing flesh.

"What the hell is with these things!"

Now the other ones spin their spiky exoskeletons into his belly.

"I also made them impervious to sharp objects." Chao says to Raiga, but Geno doesn't hear. "Crazy skills you must have." Raiga replies.

Geno grunts, and his hair becomes blazing red, his pupil scarlet. "Then let's see how you handle being steamed." In one motion, he snatches one in his claws, and jumps too high for the others to reach him. "Pyrodon Attack!" He bites hard on the back of the lobster, and flames engulf it at 500 degrees.

"...Pyrodon?" Raiga questions while scaling a tuna. Chao turns and answers, "Pyro is fire and don is tooth in latin." Raiga nods and moves on to another fish, "Fire Tooth Attack, huh?" She nods and they watch as Geno lands, just for the ninja lobsters to strike. "Jesus! This is like that time I had to fight that one horde of Lava Worms!"

"They also can't feel heat." Chao pointed out.

"You know something?" Raiga says while packing up the stand's remaining display. "What?"Chao asks.

"It may be just me, but Geno sure acts different with you around." He tells her, changing the current subject.

"Oh really?" Chao says, interested. "What's he like when i'm not around?" Raiga places some fish in a cooler before answering. "Well, he's a lot more...psychotic." Chao frowns and looks at her roommate. The lobsters each hold onto each other's tail in a single long line, and he whacks them repeatedly between two trees.

"More psychotic than that? He's slapping crustaceans on the trunks of an Abies firma and a White Pine tree." Raiga gives off a sweat drop and shakes his head. "Yeah, well...I mean, usually, he'd probably eat those things in one bite. I've seen him in action. But now it's like he just got out of his adolescent stage."

Chao shakes her head, "Nah. He's just having fun."

"Well like last week, he was about to blast Kouhei with his 'Omega Laser', when he saw you leaving the academy's lab. He just stopped and closed his mouth till you came over."

Chao remembers that incident. She was just leaving to look for a note she may have lost, and spotted Geno. She went to check if he may have seen it. Apparently, he accidentally ate it when chewing on a goat he bought from outside of the school boundaries. It was complicated and disgusting, but it must've happened.

"Well...I don't see why he would..."

"OMEGA _FRICKIN_' ELECTRIC LASER!"

The area becomes enveloped in bright light, too fast for anyone to see what he has done. Lightning sparks and chunks of debris fly everywhere. The three are out of reach though. Chao is still facing Raiga, so she wasn't blinded. But she's frozen in place.

"Raiga...Takumi...Please, by dear god, tell me he didn't just do what I utterly told him not to do?"

"My Eyes!" Raiga screams, covering his face. "They burn! THEY BURN!"

Chao turns around, now that the light is down completely, and approaches Geno. He stands in the middle of the area, panting, and staring at the lifeless bodies of the killer lobsters. Once he sees her, he immediately hides his claws and enlarged teeth.

"Oh Soridaaaaaaaaeeee." Chao stresses the name.

Now he knows he's in deep fired trouble. It's never a good sight to see a mad maniac. Especially if you care about that maniac. "N-n-now look Lingshen...I know I did wrong...But the...they...claws...invincible...uhhh..." Unable to defend himself from her glare, he simply hangs his head in defeat. He waits for her to grab him by the collar and drag him off while bantering about his actions, but instead hears a sigh. Looking up, Geno watches her grin and put her hand on his head. "Never mind. I'm not mad." Geno frowns. "That's my shtick." She smiles more and he raises himself. "But, I am upset. You killed my ninja lobsters." He sighs and notices the falseness of her voice. She wasn't really upset at all.

He also notices she's growing taller. "Hey, your getting bigger." He says, staring at the top of her head. He looks at their height differences too much, he doesn't see the object hit her back, and she falls over, toppling Geno at the same time. He lands with a thud and is smushed by her body.

"Umm...I can tell these got bigger too..." She raises herself up, and sees where his head was when she fell. A deep red face, a furious expression, and steam from her hair buns tells Geno all he need to know of the next event.

"Okay, NOW I'm Mad!" This time, she does take the back of his collar, and drags him across the ground, while he sits up in shame. "It's not my fault..."

"I don't care!" Chao says, continuing to take him to the building. "Venator Seremia, when we get home, your going to get the punishment of a lifetime!" He crosses his arms. "What are you my wife? Who gave you permission to use my real name?" She stops in her tracks, and looks at him. He looks too. She may be blushing, but she's real pissed. "Get ready to not sleep a wink tonight." He shudders and imagines an overly long lecture that involves one of his most hated contraptions that's now her favorite.

_The Tail Annihilater._

His tail after all, is his weak spot. And after the bruises he got today, he doesn't know if he can make it before midnight.

And back with the sushi duo...

"Now hat was completely uncalled for." Raigs sternly shouts at Takumi, who cares not one bit. "I'll do what it takes to finish a job." He responds, coolly. "I understand that," Raiga says, "But you _can't_ throw knives at _students_ for a school _you_ work in!". Takumi groans at his employer. "She was SO lucky that the handle got her instead of the blade..."

"If I tell this to Geno, your head won't survive to be put in a cast."

"You wouldn't dare."

**_X_X_X_X_X_**

**_Fina-Freaken-ly! I told you all this story is a bunch of oneshots. So don't expect anything related to the last chapter. Well except of course for the monster box. _**


	3. I come back from jail for an imposter?

_**Brandon belongs to booman980. I do think it's a bad idea for any more OCs, but I just can't say no...**_

_**Which also means, do not expect much from his OC after this chap. If you guys want me to give an OC, no more students. It has to be a one-chap thing. Sure they'll make random appearances, but you get the idea. **_

_**Enjoy. Or not...**_

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

"I swear if I have to see one more security mage, i'm not even giving him the chance of waving his wand." Geno growls angrily at his follower while dispatching an unconscious jail keeper from his fist. Chao sighs and picks rocks from her shoe. "Well it's not like we have a choice. I was sent here for that whole magic exposure plan, while you were stupid enough to defend me in my trial. You knew that I didn't stand a chance in that case." He glances back at her while trudging through rubble. "So what, I should've ignored it?"

"You _ate_ the lawyers."

"...Well..."

The event was terrible. Without warning, several magisters in cloaks barged into their room and carried the two to court. Geno of course could have dealt with them, but they snagged Chao first and placed a sensitive bomb under the back of her shirt. Too difficult to remove in such a crowded space. When the trial started, she was accused guilty and sent to the prison of the 'Magic World'. Geno was sent too, for devouring the lawyers on both sides and burning the judge's mallet...along with his puffy wig.

Negi had no knowledge of the case whatsoever. And of course there was no one else who could help them in that matter. So then after they were teleported to the Magicus Jail, Geno naturally broke out of his cell and looked on for Chao. They did escape, but the location was in a giant crater which itself was placed inside of a humongous desert. So now the duo are trying to return home, or at least wherever they could find a way back, and try to clear up the entire mess.

"Why can't you just fly?" She asks him trying to crawl over the edge of the crater. He turns his head. "Do you not see that 10 foot tall barrier? I can't just carry you away like that. And running's no good since that bomb is also high speed sensitive."

Chao feels her back. The explosive was indeed still there. Attached to her skin like a leech waiting to burst. She would deactivate it if she could see the inside, but of course she can't. And Geno has no way of knowing the red wire-blue wire rule at_ all. _She swore to never trust him with modern technology ever since that one time he accidentally disabled Chachamaru's 'sisters' when he was in Evangeline's mini-resort. Apparently whatever he has in his botomless bag is okay, but anything else is a jumble of confusion.

"I bet I can just pull it off." Geno suggests. Chao looks at him again. "And what if my skin ripped?" She replies, pointing the obvious. Geno shrugs, "I don't know, maybe I can heal that." She thinks for a moment. Plant indeed had the ability to recover such a wound, but she still didn't think so positive of the thought... Though Geno didn't need another hint when he saw her stop walking. He turns around and steps towards her.

"Well then, let's get this over with." She sits on a large rock and faces away. Clenching her teeth started to hurt when she realized he hasn't done anything yet. "...What are you waiting for?" She asks impatiently as she hears him wipe his tail on the sand.

"How can I take it off with your shirt in the way?"

Now she's stiff.

Take her shirt off?

Is that what he's saying?

She knows he's not a perverted weirdo like most other guys. So assuming she won't die as a result, it should be okay. "Well...Ugh, I guess..." Sliding the rim of her top, Chao pulls it up until the bomb is revealed. Geno cracks his neck and puts his foot on the rock. Chao yelps in surprise when he unexpectedly pushes her. He's not touching her at all, but from what she can tell...

_He bit the bomb..._

Geno's enlarged fangs grasp the metal cover of the mine. His first act was to lunge in quick, and now he has to yank the device off to throw it as far as possible. Jerking his head, the clasps peel off with a loud scraping sound, along with Chao's screams. The half-dragon wastes absolutely no time in tossing the mine in the air and blowing it away with his cyclonic breath. Several seconds pass and the following explosion outlines the magical barrier for miles.

Geno quickly looks at her injury. A cut the size of his fist lays and bleeds quite averagely. It's not what either of them expected. She groans and her drops of sweat and blood are her exasperatingly loud. Placing his hand just above her bare skin, a green glow forms around his fingers and spreads to her flesh, while at the same time his hair and pupil turns to a jade green. She continues to strain for minutes and soon relaxes once the pain subsides. He ceases the process and puts her shirt back down. Chao turns back at him to get back on the current topic.

"Shall I run now?" He asks, lowering his body so she can mount onto his back. Frowning she asks, "How am I going to stay on without falling? Your kind of small you know."

"I'm two inches taller than you." Geno grunts in return. "But I guess I'll have to do it like I always do." He grins. She gives a refusing look. She knows what he means. It's not too bad, but it's kind of uncomfortable to be _carried by the back of your collar_. Though there's no better way since she's too tired to grab hold of him. "Fine."

Geno chomps on her collar and runs off from 0 to 50 in a matter of seconds, and still increasing. The wind feels good in the dying heat for both of them, and they try to enjoy every bit of it. But then, Chao feels a looseness in her chest. It's not very noticable but...

"Wait! Where's my Bra!"

"It came off wifth the bomb." He says, muffled from her shirt. It's not the first time they shared an awkward moment, and the relief is that it wasn't the worst. She lets it slide for now.

Suddenly, Geno changes his style of running. He's going in random zig zags instead of straight away. "What's wrong?" Chao calls out.

"Desert scavengers."

From where she is, she can't see anything. But then a shadow falls over her. Looking up, a heavily plated vulture the size of a car soars above them, trying to match with his agility. "Is it only this one?" Her answer comes up when he turns his whole head behind him and she sees what he means. A bipedal coyote and a type of large insect chase them from behind. The faster coyote looks like a furry therapod a bit smaller than Geno, with arms that possess large claws and equally sharp teeth. The bug looks like a fiery jumping spider, and bounces like one too. Chao can't believe this predicament.

_"My life is impossible..."_

The giant bird pecks it's large jagged beak into the ground before them. Chao yipes, but Geno swerves around the mouth and leaps onto the vulture's thick back. Still holding her in his mouth, he can't shoot his laser. So instead, he pierces the hide with his arm blade. The bird cries in pain and crashes to the earth. He drops her there and turns to the others.

"I'll be back."

Switching into his dragon form, he confronts the creatures that are startled in this change of position. But they take on this attacker. Back at Chao, she looks at the bird to see if it's dead. Better safe than sorry, right?

_SKRAAAAA_

It snaps it's head with lightning speed and barely misses her right braid. Snapping again and again, she dodges each one.

_Guess Being safe can make you sorry sometimes..._

Suddenly, the vulture stands and squawks in a high pitch.

"...Uh oh..."

Hightailing it, she tries escaping the path of the large bird that frantically tries to grasp her in it's jaws. Looking ahead of her, Geno stands in the middle of her path while smashing the fire spider with his skull and keeping the 2 legged coyote pinned down with his foot. An idea strikes her mind.

"Geno! Over Here!"

The dragon hears her voice and shakes his head to regain focus. Then he turns to see his companion chased by the large armored bird. Looking at the spider, he grabs one of it's long and burning legs in his maw to throw the bug right into the bird's face. It spears through the sharp upper beak and it's boiling blood scorches the vulture's entire head, killing both. Chao keeps on running until she stands by Geno on the farther side of the coyote. It struggles to lift itself, but Geno bites it's skull and quickly twists it's neck so the coyote's windpipe snaps with a loud crack. She had to look away once he bends down to feast on the corpse. She can hear the gurgling and splutters of his sloppy eating.

"Well, he hasn't eaten for a whole day." She says to herself. After he finishes, Geno reverts back to a human and wipes the blood off his lips. "So then, let's go." He is about to take hold of her collar again, when she steps back in time. "Can't I be carried in some other way? I'm starting to feel sick of it." He frowns while trying to think. What? Not good enough to be carried like a hatchling?

"Um...I can drag you."

Now she's just upset.

Is he serious?

It's kind of hard to believe that this person could be her assistant teacher. How did she ever come to like him in her years of the future when she was still a child? "You're insane." Chao says, not even smiling. He shakes his head. Without speaking, he goes to the dead vulture and tries to tear off the largest carapace it had. He dislodges one the size of a door, and returns to her side. Puncturing two holes with his clawed finger, he also grows a vine by using his plant abilities. Putting the long leafy stems through the holes, tying tightly and securing firmly, he sets it down and she stares at the new object.

"Like I said. Drag."

...Okay, he's insane. But it's in a good kind of way. So without further interruptions, she lays on the sled long sided and he ties the vines to his waist. "Ready to go?" He asks, turning into his dragon form. She nods. Geno gets prepared to sprint, and she braces herself.

This time, she felt it coming. The high speed winds from his quick strides and dashes travel 80 mph. Somehow, she knows that he's not going full speed. But maybe she should be grateful for that...

Finally out of the desert, Geno had run himself to the direction he thought would be the way back. But a small oasis came up in the distance and he had to stop for Chao to drink. At the same time, he looks around for anything that could be significant. A nearby forest, more starving creatures, signs of other people, or even a way to return to Earth...He does notice a difference though.

"Hey, the barrier's gone."

Chao looks above and sees that they actually have gone past the outstretch of the barrier. "So you can fly now." He nods and whips out his wings. Chao sees a problem though. "Wait...Your wings are your arms, right?" She asks, staring at the folds of skin lengthed out by elongated spikes to keep them stretched and alift. "Yeah." He replies. "So what?"

"So then I have to be carried by jaw, foot, or back..."

He nods, not understanding the problem. "What are you saying?" She shakes her head. "It doesn't feel too safe for that. I could easily fall off either ways. Especially if we were attacked." Taking that into consideration, he slightly changes expression to think she might be right. "Well then, what do you propose we do?"

There's only one thing that comes to her mind. "Wind Runner?"

That must have been a good idea, because he looks at his feet when swirling winds gathers around and he levitates in mid air. "Not bad." Geno picks Chao by the back, surprised, and he dashes into the sky. Moving his legs as if he was still on the land. Holding Chao in his arms is difficult, but it only sacrifices some speed. Now that he's in his wind form, Air, his long feathered tail flaps hard to keep balance and add speed.

"How long until we get to the gate?" Chao asks, trying to shout over the wind the blows into her ears. "Not sure." Is all she thought she heard. Now their away from the desert are and coming above a jungle terrain. "Then how do we get back?" Chao can't hear a response. Maybe he gave one, but somehow that just feels like a wish. Then his voice is heard. "Well if there's one place I'd go to, I'd like to visit one place for old time's sake." He stops at one very particular part of the trees.

Then without warning, Geno's right hand slips into her pocket, searching for the Cassiopeia of the festival. Once he pulls it out, she get's a worried look on her face. "What are you doing?" Before he could answer, he was already charging the still watch with both hands, while using his arms and elbows to hold Chao. The little time machine spins it's hands and he twists the knob to a set time before activating the device.

* * *

She just couldn't believe what he just did. In all her life and experiences, nothing had made her feel so unbelievable. Before her very eyes, was the home she had grown to live in. Exactly the way she remembered it before the world wide tragedy to come. Simple and serene, she felt so overwhelmed at the beauty of her home, untouched by the near future.

Chao slumps to the ground while Geno enters inside. Looking for a certain book in a large room filled with all kinds of informative texts, he takes his time in the search. Skimming his fingers along the spines and quickly perusing the hard backs. "Hmm...If I remember anything at all, It was somewhere here...And looked something like this."

Pulling the dusty_ 'Gate of Two Worlds'_ from the shelf, he looks through and tries to find any information that deemed useful. While doing so, Chao had finally stepped in and started to mumble.

"Um...What date did we arrive in?" She asks, discomforted by the thought of being found by grandfather Negi and Chamo, or worse, their past selves...

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I should tell you. And just don't go into the living room or kitchen. Otherwise we'll be caught."

That was as much of an answer as she got and could've asked for. Trusting his words, she feels she would at least like to visit her old room, in which she hasn't seen in years. "I'll be back." Creeping to the stairway, she hears the television set is on. With the unmistakable snoring she heard all her life._ "He's slept watching tv again."_

Sure Negi would be a little bit more exciting even at this old age, but his grandchild and her friend were out for a bit and he decided to wait in relaxation. At the very least, he had no knowing of his own granddaughter tip toeing up the steps behind him. She proceeds to the 2nd floor and walks down the hall to the second room on the right. Opening the door was a washout of emotion that brought back the memories she had shared with her family and friend.

Smiling at the older machinery she made early in life, Chao raises up a a small gun-type device that catches her eye. Why is it so out of place? She never disorganized inventions.

_Sigh_

Frozen dead in place, Chao turns her head towards the sound. What a mistake she made. Her own past - er...future, past self - lays sprawled on the bed. Half her face was buried in a pillow, and she clutches the sheets with her hands and legs. Chao feels better knowing that she's asleep, but can't help feeling a bit confused.

_"Hmm...Have I ever been this upset before? I certainly don't..."_

A lightbulb shines in her head, knowing exactly what happened. Looking at the ray in her hands, she reads closely at the printed words along the side of the barrel.

_Memory Tamper._

It just couldn't...

What was he thinking?

He sent them to the day that he was taken away by the Ryu Mengum on his very birthday.

She was too shocked and stunned to move while all these thoughts raced in her mind. Most were confusing, but some were depressing. And one of them was a tad guilty too...

Deciding to get out before her other self wakes up, Chao slinks out the door, closes it silently, and sneaks back downstairs to regroup with Geno. Though she had a small feeling to avoid him right now.

Seeing the book closed and properly placed, Chao quickly finds he's not in the room. That's troubling...If he was gone then she was doomed. Running outside, she doesn't spot one trace of him. Taking out the Cassiopeia, she's relieved he can't leave her behind. But then where did he go?

"Geno?" she calls out as quiet, but still audible enough to be heard. A response is given from the forested area.

_Where that incident happened..._

It was a kind of roar, not like an attacking or wailing sound, but more like an alert to another member. After a few moments, Geno's dragon-raptor head pokes out from the brush of large ferns and he assembles his human self again. He comes up to her and points in the direction he came out. "It's this way. The gate should be half the continent away."

She nods and waits for him to carry them away. She turns to look back at the house once more.

Nothing.

"Well?"

Geno lowers his body and keeps his tail down. "I have a feeling you might attack me...Might just be silly here, but I can definitely sense hostility..."This was getting them nowhere. But after that, he lifts her in both arms, cradled like an infant, and runs in the sky at a steady pace.

* * *

Finally back at Mahora's grounds, Geno drops Chao who has terrible airsickness and retches in a bush. The gate was near closing at the time of their arrival, and the way back from Wales to Japan was edgy. From trying not to be identified as a demon by mages or a missile by countries at war being spooked from their radars. Strange how their luck this past week has been less than satisfying...

"Now that we're back, I'd like to pound some sense into that old man right now." Geno says cracking his knuckles. Chao gets up with an unbalanced stance. She's somewhat woozy, so this gives Geno the indication of picking her up again. "...I think we should just talk to him, so try not to lose it..." Chao mutters. He sighs and carries her inside the main building. On the way to the Dean's office is the 3-A classroom. Geno decides to listen in on their conversations while passing by.

"-suna-san, what is the answer to number one?" Geno hears Negi ask in that teacher tone that he always found annoying.

"...um...it's a ballad?" Asuna's voice is heard next. The little bell girl sounded doubtful in her answer as ever.

"Why yes it is! Geno-san, I think she's improving."

That was killer.

Chao hadn't heard any talk from the classroom since she was distracted at how blurry things looked, but once she was dropped from his arms it took five second to realize something was wrong. Geno thrust the door open to a_ tremendous_ shock for_ everyone._

All the way

To the far side of the room

By the windows

was

_Another Geno._

Not a single person moved or spoke. Even Geno himself who was frozen in confusion. This...thing looked just like him, but he didn't have a black vest or large shoulder bag. At this point, Konoka spoke up.

"Chao, is this where you've been? Making a Geno clone?" A few of them calmed down or giggled at that moment, thinking it was impossible for there to be two Geno's.

_HsssssSSSSSSS_

Both of the assistant teachers lower their heads and gave an eerie hiss of warning. None of the girls or Negi knew exactly what was going on, but the Geno that had come into the room, the real one, shot himself at the fake right out the window. It shattered onto several people and a few screams were heard.

By the time any of them tried to find them, they were long gone. Chao could only sigh and hope for better...

Meanwhile, Geno had the fake in his jaws, feet, and tail while his arms became the wings that lifted them from sight. After the fake shook him free, Geno forced his wings down so they could fall into the trees. Grabbing onto the fake once again with razor sharp fangs and extended hand claws, they plummet to the ground while Geno slams him in first.

By luck, they had crashed into a large clearing. Geno hopped away from the fake as quick as he could. Once he got up, they both assumed fighting stances. "WHO ARE YOU!" Geno demands. The fake only wipes dirt off his shirt.

"I am Brandon. Brandon Ail James Woods."

Geno couldn't help but laugh to the side. "Pfft...Brandon? Seriously? Was your mother tamed by a butler all her life?"

That must have angered him greatly, because a mysterious aura surrounds this 'Brandon'. "And my objective here was to kill you." He says making Geno stop. "Whatever, Brand-of-don. Now tell me why you look like me, huh? Where did you get my face!"

"I was born with this face." Brandon replied.

_Oh, a smart guy? Well not for long._

Geno wasted no time. Roaring at him, he became RyuMengum in an instant before extending his arm blades. Brandon does quite the same because he actually does have a dragon form, much to Geno's surprise. However, he's no raptor.

But a spinosaur.

Standing at eight feet tall, this blue and silver dragon is undoubtedly the ancient Spino, _Draco Ultamis_. Long narrow jaws with about 100 straight conical teeth in each. Large six inch claws top off his webbed hands. His sails are split in two, giving him a double spine effect. From the nape of his neck, they stretch and part at the tip of his tail making it a fin. Four nostrils and a forked tongue for extra senses, this guy's got the scent of twenty sharks.

But none of that matters to Geno. He doesn't care if this guy came all the way from Neptune. No predator matched since in the Mesozoic, from the magic world or not.

Brandon makes the first move.

A low grumbling like a gator fills the air as his sails shine and he goes for a full head on tackle. Geno swerves around and jumps high into the air. The spinosaur turns confused, not knowing his opponent escaped at all.

_This guy must have merged late..._ Geno thinks, feeling pity and knowing that this won't be long at all.

Coming down, Brandon faced Geno for a bit, but it was too late. He struck his twelve inch long killing claw right down his middle rib and to the belly. Brandon squeals and swipes, but misses. Geno rushes himself half a mile away. Brandon chases after him at a slower pace.

_For someone only one foot taller than me, he sure ain't as fast..._ This battle has ended.

Geno turns into Earth and slams his clubbed tail into the ground. A small tremor reaches Brandon, but he jumps to the side. That gives Geno enough time to shoot himself at Brandon's body, colliding with surprising force. The spinosaur had already lost enough blood. But this raptor was just getting started. Geno latched his claws onto him while they rolled, only to slash repeatedly once they came to a stop. Brandon roars and feels a boulder of pain, but he just doesn't seem to die.

Then Brandon swings his tail into Geno's stomach, cutting the belly with his double sail-fins. Geno winces a bit, but he's not about to let this guy get away. Turning the spino over, he grabs one of the two and a half foot sails in his jaws to throw him to the side. Brandon slides along the dirt and Geno gets ready for the finale.

Changing into Lightning, he digs in his killing claws, sets out his tail, and glows brightly as electrical energy surges through his body and gathers at his gaping mouth.

_CHAOS FREEZE_

Brandon's sail shot a pulse of his aura, surrounding Geno in a negative dome, suspended in his time. This was something he already knew. He's battled with the Draco Ultamis once before and this had happened as well. This dragon was a 'Chaos' user. It's not consisted of magic at all, and so he's actually affected by it. Brandon slowly gets up to gain his bearings.

Then a head on charge right into Geno's skull pushes him back, but still in the same pose. Brandon swats his head into Geno's slamming it side to side with each swing. Through it all, he feels every ounce of pain.

But there is a loophole.

The spinosaur know knocks him onto the ground and raises his huge foot to come down on his stomach. Several times he stomps on Geno, and each one hurts more than the last. But at one very timely instant, when he lifts his foot for the last smash, Geno's entire body is pumped with electricity.

Brandon steps on him again, but is jolted back and paralyzed for a few seconds. He has never had an opponent do this before. But something tells him the dragon half itself certainly remembers.

Geno can use his power to protect his body at any level, even if he can't move. That was his weapon against this Chaos attack. And using the time stopping technique doesn't last forever. It feeds off the strength of the user, so Brandon doesn't have much time left. Somehow he's got to finish off this unkillable raptor in the matter of five minutes.

Snapping his teeth don't work, as multiple times he is shocked or burned. Even when using Chaos Beams, thick layers of rock smolder Geno's skin to block ant damage. In the time of five minutes, Geno slashes the spinosaur right along the chest.

Squealing in pain was his first reaction, then falling unconscious when Geno's Plant form intoxicates him with venomous fangs. And that's when it all went black for Brandon...

* * *

Opening the door to his room, Geno is glad to see that the doppleganger hasn't touched a thing. He lies on the floor and sighs. Chao is out for now, probably explaining the situation. But at the moment someone else enters.

"I knew something was wrong here."

He doesn't need to see who it was. The vampa's voice was unmistakable at this point. Groaning, he talks back "Oh look, there's a detective on the scene." He chuckles for a bit. Evangeline just gives a 'hmph' and steps in with Chachamaru behind her.

"To be honest, I'm glad you broke out of that jail. He's been here for three days and I already couldn't take it." Geno swishes his head to look at her. "Ah, so you knew of that huh?" He asks. They both nod and he scoffs in return. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"He came a few hours after you were arrested. Said he was looking for you. I thought you were trying to pull something off on me because, he did have your face. But after finding out where you were going, he became sort of a complete substitute so no one would get suspicious."

Geno pounds his fist onto his head multiple times. "Why. Why. Why. Why. Why does this have to happen to me? I've got other things to worry about, so why doesn't this happen to someone like Kouhei? Or even Raiga?" He continues to hit himself when he remembers something Brandon had said to him. "Oh yeah, he said he was 'sent' to kill me." Geno raises his head to look at the two. "Sounded like there's more of them trying to get a bounty off my head.

He takes his special book and flips through to find anything on him. "Ah, here we go. Apparently I fought the Draco Ultamis once before, but he ran away and I didn't care much. He's one of those thousands of years thing so he's still alive. I don't know anything on this other guy though."

"He's a hero dragon." Evangeline says. Geno turns to look at her with a stupid look on his face. "They're a group of dragons who protect or rescue and other crappy things to help people. I heard him mutter once of how you terrorized his home and he wants revenge or something."

Now it all makes sense. Millions of years after his fight with the spinosaur, Geno indeed destroyed multiple villages, towns, whatever civilizations were around for the pure fun of it. Brandon here wanted revenge and stumbled upon Ultimus by chance. So if he joined some fancy shmancy group of heroes to kill him...well that still gives him no right to take his place and appearance... "When I find this guy, I'll send him away."

Evangeline grunts. "You say it the nicest way possible." He couldn't help but grin. "We're having a moment aren't we?" She shrugs and replies, "Not since you just ruined it." Geno rolls his eyes and his guests leave as quietly as they entered.

"What a day i'm having."


End file.
